Imperecedero
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: 70 años después de Ciudad de Cristal. Él también iba a hacer algo muy grande por amor. Cobarde, quizás, pero grande a fin de cuentas. ¿La diferencia? No obtendría recompensa alguna. Simon/Clary  no correspondido


**Los personajes no me pertenecen (si así fuera, los tres libros estarían contados desde el punto de vista de Alec y Magnus y serían para mayores de dieciséis años xD). Todos ellos son propiedad de la genio e ídola Cassandra Clare.**

**

* * *

**

**-Imperecedero-**

Llovía sobre Nueva York cuando el vampiro giró la esquina y se adentró en el barrio residencial más acogedor de la ciudad. Las farolas iluminaban las casas elegantes de ladrillos rojos, y algún despistado había dejado la corona de acebo en la puerta aún siendo ya finales de enero.

El vampiro se movía con la ligereza de la niebla, sigiloso como un depredador: eran dones que le habían sido dados el día que emergió de su tumba somera, y los había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de su casi siglo de vida. Ante el más mínimo movimiento, se deslizaría hacia las sombras del callejón y nadie podría afirmar que había estado allí.

Se detuvo en el 132, una casa en apariencia como las demás. Puerta blanca descorchada en los remaches, alfombra con el típico mensaje de bienvenida empapada por la lluvia y con una huella de barro reciente. Suspiró, embriagado por los recuerdos. Pareciera que fuera ayer cuando la única mujer de su vida salió de aquel portal con un sencillo vestido blanco y un velo cubriendo su expresión de eterna dicha… dirigiéndose al altar, hacia los brazos de alguien que no era él.

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, levantó una mano y presionó el timbre.

Le abrió un adolescente de cabello rubio y rizado, ojos de un color semejante al caramelo. El vampiro frunció la nariz en un instintivo gesto de rencor, ya marchito en realidad. En otro tiempo le hubiera dado ganas de golpear aquella cara (un derechazo y un gancho de izquierda, por si acaso), pero en aquel momento se esforzó en sonreír.

El chico retrocedió un paso en un acto reflejo. Cualquiera vería en el visitante a un inofensivo y corriente chico, con aspecto algo anticuado y _nerd_, quizás; nada antinatural. Pero para él, nacido para cazar sombras y demonios, la piel imposiblemente pálida y el brillo peligroso de los ojos oscuros eran un claro signo de su autentica naturaleza.

Antes de que el joven se decidiera a sacar una estaca y atravesarle el corazón, el recién llegado le dedicó un gesto de cabeza que intentaba ser familiar.

–Buenas noches. Vengo a ver a Clary –anunció el hijo de la noche en un ademán cortés.

La expresión del chaval cambió de la desconfianza a un súbito chispazo de reconocimiento que suavizó todos sus rasgos. Por un momento se pareció tanto a Clary que el corazón, muerto tanto tiempo atrás, se estrujó dentro del pecho helado.

–Te esperábamos –anunció el chico. Se apartó para dejarle entrar-. Pasa.

El vampiro se lo agradeció con un nuevo gesto y se adentró en la casa. Quizás el joven no sabía realmente la importancia de haberle invitado a entrar: no era especialmente de dominio público que los no-muertos necesitaban ser invitados para traspasar el umbral de una morada.

Sonrió levemente al advertir que la casa estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba, mezcla del desorden nato del cabeza de familia con la creatividad de su esposa. Así sendos cuadros y colores tapizaban las paredes sin lógica ni sentido, y obras de arte de variopinta naturaleza decoraban cada rincón. Se acercó lentamente a un corcho colgado en la pared, tan atestado de fotografías que ni una esquina del marco asomaba bajo ellas. Una en concreto le llamó atención, descolorida y tomada con un tipo de cámaras que sólo podían hallarse ya en los museos.

La tomó entre los dedos fríos y la observó con expresión melancólica. Él estaba casi en el centro, sonriendo mientras Clary (¿su cabello siempre había sido tan tan rojo?) le cogía de un brazo y entrelazaba la otra mano con la de Jace, en su infinita expresión petulante. La cabeza de Alec (sus ojos, eternamente azules, parecían aún vivos a través del papel) asomaba justo sobre la de Jace, y el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas evidenciada que la mano de Magnus (a su lado, una explosión de color y purpurina) debía haberse colocado de improvisto en un sitio que, por suerte, la cámara no había retratado. Maia, risueña como en su memoria, los hoyuelos marcados sobre los labios y las trenzas oscuras derramándose por los hombros, destacaba con la belleza pálida de Isabelle, la entusiasta sonrisa deslumbrando como un millón de diamantes. Qué radiantes de felicidad estaban todos, interminables abanicos de expectativas abiertos ante ellos.

La muerte sólo algo lejano e irreal después de sobrevivir a la guerra.

El chico tardó un poco en advertir que estaba siendo observado. Giró sobre sí mismo y descubrió al causante de aquella sensación escondido detrás de una vetusta alacena. Era un niño pelirrojo, tan increíblemente parecido a su bisabuela que casi resultaba doloroso.

–Hola –saludó él, inclinándose un poco para no impresionarle.

Intentó acordarse del nombre (otro más) del crío, algo nada fácil teniendo en cuenta la ingente prole de la familia.

–Eres… Max, ¿no? –probó-. Has crecido mucho.

Se acercó un poco con intención de revolverle el cabello, pero el niño retrocedió como un autómata sin despegar los ojos de él. El vampiro se incorporó, algo desilusionado por la reacción del pequeño. Afortunadamente, una voz femenina flotó desde el pasillo hasta ellos.

–Max, vete a dormir, cielo –dijo, surgiendo de un recodo.

La madre del niño se parecía mucho a su hijo, sólo que el cabello la caía sobre los hombros en una cascada de rizos rubios. Se agachó a la altura de su retoño y le incitó a irse escaleras arriba. El niño obedeció sin rechistar y subió uno a uno los escalones sin despegar los ojos del desconocido. Cuando se quedaron solos en el salón, la mujer se apartó un tirabuzón del rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa cortés.

–Por favor, siéntate –le ofreció.

–Se lo agradezco –admitió el chico, aunque estaba de más decir que él no necesitaba sentarse.

Los ojos de la mujer le estudiaron fugazmente antes de coger una cafetera que había sobre el mantel estampado de nubes. Aquella mirada, de un castaño intenso y lleno de inteligencia, suponía una puñalada más en la ya de por sí vapuleada alma del vampiro.

–Eres Simon, ¿verdad? –sugirió ella. Sonrió con amargura-. Clary suele hablarnos de ti a menudo.

El chico intentó sonreír a su vez, pero su expresión se quedó a medio camino de una mueca

–No me sorprende que os hable de mí –comentó para camuflar aquella angustia creciente-. Soy todo un personaje. Difícil de olvidar.

–Seguro –coincidió ella-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Simon frunció las cejas en una expresión confundida, y la mujer se dio cuenta de su error.

–Oh, lo siento… Qué despiste.

–No importa –concedió él-. Estoy acostumbrado.

Sí, acostumbrado a ver cómo la gente se relamía el helado de los dedos, mordisqueando pizzas de cuatro quesos y haciendo descender Coca-Cola fría por la garganta mientras él se atiborraba de sangre humana en una bolsa una vez por semana. Sonrió, sin embargo, restando importancia al asunto.

La mujer (Danielle, de ella sí se acordaba) se sirvió café en una taza y se lo tomó con las manos temblorosas. Había algo en el modo de sostener la taza, en la lengua que asomaba brevemente entre las comisuras, que revolvió sentimientos y añoranzas que Simon creía enterrados.

De todos los hijos, nietos y compañía de la familia Wayland, Danielle era sin duda la que más se parecía a Clary. A pesar del cabello dorado, una mancha en la perfecta sombra de Clarissa.

–Clary nos pidió que te llamáramos –dijo finalmente Danielle-. Nos desconcertó un poco, la verdad… Mi hermano me ha dicho que no te veía desde que yo tenía ocho años.

–Usted tampoco hubiera vuelto a aparecer por aquí si la recibieran con una estaca y un cuchillo de plata –gruñó Simon-. Mucho me temo que su abuelo hizo bien su trabajo: sus hijos odian a los vampiros.

–Tengo entendido que fue un malentendido –murmuró Danielle, desconcertada.

–Sólo bromeaba –repuso Simon, negando lánguidamente con la cabeza-. Tengo mis razones para haberme mantenido alejado de vuestra familia.

Una razón, mejor dicho. Un e-mail que había recibido casi diez años atrás de Clarissa Wayland, cada palabra pesando en su memoria como sellos divinos sobre su piel muerta.

_"…no quiero obligarte a ver cómo me marchito, Simon. Quiero que sigas recordando a la chica con la que mirabas manga y fingías hablar japonés. Con la que pintaste la cerca de Luke con siete años, la que te acompañó al concierto de Green Day porque no sabía decirle que no a su único amigo. _

_Ya te he hecho bastante daño durante todo este tiempo. Nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente. _

_Te lo ruego, perdóname. Lo diría mil veces si eso sirviera para que realmente lo hicieras. _

_ Será lo mejor para ambos."_

Y en cierto modo Simon lo entendía, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Que le hubiera llamado aquel día, casi diez años después, sólo podía ser algo malo. Muy malo. Una nueva pérdida anticipada.

Jocelyn y Luke hacía años que les habían dejado, como un venerable matrimonio que habían pasado a mejor vida con escasos días de diferencia. Alec había muerto a la edad de cincuenta y ocho años, desangrado en el regazo de Magnus tras una larga lucha en solitario contra un demonio mayor; el Gran Mago de Brooklyn simplemente se había dejado morir. A nadie le sorprendió aquel gesto, pues ya había renunciado años atrás a su eterna juventud por acompañar para siempre a la única persona a la que había amado de verdad.

Isabelle y Maia habían muerto tranquilas en sus camas, bellas a su manera a pesar del paso del tiempo. E incluso el incombustible Jace hacía ya dos años que había fallecido, con unos nada desdeñables ochenta y siete. Sólo quedaban él y Clary.

Y no por mucho tiempo.

Se oyeron pasos acelerados en las escaleras: un hombre que rozaba los cincuenta, de pómulos marcados y abundante cabello rubio veteado de gris, aterrizó con ligereza en el recibidor. Al verle allí, su expresión se parecía tanto a la de Jace que Simon sintió de nuevo deseos de golpear algo.

–Mamá quiere verte –señaló el hombre. Su voz sonaba a canto fúnebre en toda regla-. Ahora.

Simon saltó de su asiento, como impulsado por un resorte, y siguió al hombre rubio escaleras arriba. Sus zancadas eran amplias y decididas a pesar de su edad, y aquel resquemor incombustible ardió de nuevo en las entrañas del vampiro.

El hombre le hizo detenerse junto a la puerta del fondo del pasillo, entornada de modo que un débil haz de luz se escurría por el resquicio. Se volvió hacia él, los ojos genuinamente dorados reluciendo en una avalancha de emociones desagradables.

–Ella… está muy mal –reconoció.

Simon se tomó unos instantes, para asimilar algo que en realidad ya sospechaba, y asintió en señal de comprensión.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –quiso saber-. Quiero decir, ¿por qué ahora…?

–Cáncer –dijo únicamente su interlocutor.

Simon bufó, incrédulo. Que un _nephilim_ agonizara por algo así era poco menos que desconcertante.

–¿Y qué hay de esas runas milagrosas vuestras? –replicó-. Yo vi curar heridas mortales con un simple trazo.

–Llega un momento en el que no hacen efecto –repuso el otro, al parecer con más paciencia que su padre-. Cuando el organismo absorbe demasiadas, tarde o temprano ya no puede asimilar ninguna otra.

Giró sobre sí mismo y abrió del todo la puerta, que chirrió sobre sus goznes como una moribunda invitación. Le dedicó una mirada

–Estate con ella el tiempo que puedas –rogó-. No deja de hablar de ti, de nombrarte en sueños –tragó saliva con dificultad-. Necesita hablar contigo para… estar en paz.

Simon entendió sólo a medias las implicaciones de aquella súplica, pero asintió con fingida decisión y entró en el cuarto sumido en la penumbra. Sus ojos vampíricos tardaron muy poco en captar la imagen completa, y su mundo se quebró en miles de pedazos imposibles de recomponer.

La chica de los rizos rojos era ya sólo producto de su memoria. Ante sí sólo había una cáscara marchita, una anciana con cabellos blancos como el algodón derramados sobre la almohada. La piel apergaminada trazaba mil arrugas alrededor de sus rasgos. Al oírle entrar, murmuró algo y abrió los ojos, mirándole.

Aquellos ojos… El mundo de Simon se bamboleó sobre cimientos demasiado frágiles. Seguían iguales que siempre. Igual de despiertos, igual de ingenuos y llenos de fuerza. Igual de bellos que en sus recuerdos infantiles.

–Simon… ¿eres tú? –su voz era apenas un susurro de viento entre las hojas.

–Pues claro –repuso él, tirando con fuerza de los músculos faciales para trazar un amago de sonrisa.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, apoyando un codo en la cama de suaves sábanas. Ella seguía observándole con la maravilla y la sorpresa titilando en su mirada, como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.

–Oh, Dios mío… -gimió, los ojos húmedos de emoción mal contenida-. No has cambiado nada… Sigues siendo tan joven…

Lentamente, como si se le supusiera un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levantó una mano débil y rozó su mejilla, fría pero joven, con los dedos arrugados y frágiles. Simon cerró los ojos un instante, imaginando que abandonaba aquella habitación y volvía a los días en los que correteaban por el jardín bajo la atenta mirada de Jocelyn y Luke.

Un día había puesto flores amarillas en el pelo de Clary, y la había visto sonreír cuando el polen la hizo estornudar.

Clary dejó caer la mano (tan delgada) y el hechizo se rompió, anclándole de nuevo a aquella desesperante realidad.

–Te quedaste en tus perfectos dieciséis… -observó ella-. Tan guapo…

–Oh, vamos –gruñó Simon, forzándose a sonreír-: tú tampoco estás tan mal. Si yo fuera un abuelete ahora mismo te estaría tirando los tejos.

Clary sonrió cuanto pudo, los labios resecos agrietándose un poco más. Un acceso de tos la acometió al intentar reír, y Simon tuvo que esperar casi un minuto a que se calmara. Clary estaba, literalmente, muriendo ante sus ojos.

–Ya has visto que no estoy lo que se dice bien… -consiguió articular después de unos segundos de tomar aire-. Llevó años enferma, desde que Jace me dejó… No quiero esperar más –afirmó.

El joven (eterno joven) dejó que su rostro expulsara cualquier pobre intento de parecer animado para exteriorizar toda la angustia y el miedo que llevaba dentro. Rodeó la mano de ella con las suyas, y le sorprendió notar que apenas había diferencia entre la temperatura de sus pieles.

–Venga, Clary… Ahora que por fin te has decidido a llamarme, no puedes hacerme esto –suplicó-. Sería una autentica putada –añadió, medio en serio medio en broma-. ¿Tantos años separados y sólo para decir adiós?

–Sólo escúchame,… ¿vale? –gruñó ella de repente, y por un instante pareció rejuvenecer y recuperar aquellos arranques de mal carácter-. Intento pedir perdón…

Unos instantes de silencio, mil palabras que no se dijeron. A pesar del paso del tiempo, la confianza entre ambos no se había diluido. Clary habló con él, incluso antes que con Jace, para tomar todas las decisiones importantes de su vida. Aceptar su petición de matrimonio, confesarle que esperaba un hijo… Simon fue su confidente durante mucho tiempo, superando su propio dolor por ver avanzar a los demás mientras él seguía retenido en su adolescencia perpetua.

Sólo entonces, mirándole desde lejos, comprendía Clary el daño que le había hecho.

–Lo siento, Simon… -susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Cometí un error aquella noche… Debí dejarte ir y no atarte a una existencia obligada…

–No fue culpa tuya, Clary –le perjuró él con insistencia-: hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Por mí. Incluso le plantaste cara a Jace y los otros, que querían dejarme morir.

–Han sido tantos años… -balbuceó ella.

–He sido feliz –murmuró Simon.

Era una verdad a medias. Y Clary lo sabía.

–Nunca te enamoraste… -puntualizó Clary con evidente esfuerzo, la pena quebrando su voz-. Eso no es ser feliz. No del todo al menos…

_Touché._ Isabelle se había cansado de esperar una decisión, aunque eso no había evitado que tuvieran sus revolcones de vez en cuando, algunos incluso cuando ella salía con alguien más. Maia había sido un poco más paciente (y cabezota), intentándolo con más ahínco, pero al final también se había dado por vencida y se había casado a los veinte cinco años con otro hombre lobo de su clan. Ciertamente, su vida amorosa no había sido lo que se dice idílica y constante.

Pero Clary se había equivocado en una cosa: sí se había enamorado.

Aún lo estaba. Y, por el Ángel, cuánto dolía.

Perderla otra vez, verse obligado a separarse nuevamente de ella, sólo evidenciaba su fracaso como ser humano.

De pronto y de un modo tan cercano, Simon notó que Clary apretaba su mano con demasiada fuerza. La miró a la cara y vio su sufrimiento al respirar, el esfuerzo manifiesto con el que su organismo seguía manteniéndola con vida.

–Clary… -murmuró, un tono de pánico desgajando cada sonido.

Oía claramente el palpitar del corazón moribundo, y cada retumbe irregular y débil era como una palabra desagradable clavándose en sus sienes.

_Dolor. Muerte. Oscuridad. Solo. Frío. _

–¡C-clary…! ¡No….! –chilló, apretando su mano como si eso fuera a arrastrarla a la vida.

El ritmo se paró un instante, agónico. Clary inspiró con fuerza, más muerta que viva.

–Te quiero… Simon… Amigo mío… -exhaló.

Latió una vez más. _Adiós._

–Pero tú… yo lo sabes… ¿no…?

Silencio. Infinito y todopoderoso.

Y con la placidez de alguien que se va a dormir, el corazón de Clarissa Wayland se apagó.

Fue como si de pronto la eterna mecánica del mundo se detuviera, el calor latente de las entrañas del planeta extinguido como una llama a la intemperie. Él seguía de rodillas, mirando el cuerpo inerte de la anciana, los labios entreabiertos en un grito mudo que nunca llegó a formarse. Demasiado dolor para un solo gesto. La mano muerta entre sus dedos pesaba como si estuviera sosteniendo el peso del mundo.

Y entonces el tiempo volvió a discurrir; la puerta se abrió violentamente y con ella las voces de varios pares de gargantas apremiadas por el fatal presentimiento.

Simon siguió contemplando a su amiga incluso cuando su familia se deshizo en lágrimas y lamentos, en alaridos de dolor y amargura. Él no podía expresar su congoja con lágrimas, pues se las habían robado mucho tiempo atrás.

Y la envidió y la odió por igual. La envidió por poder ir a un lugar que a él le estaba vetado. La odió por no haberle llevado con ella, por dejarle sólo otra vez. Por escoger de nuevo y de nuevo no elegirle a él.

Y aún así la amaba como siempre, como la había amado durante cada día de su vida inmortal. Sólo que ahora ya no tenía sentido esperarla.

Clary nunca volvería a sus brazos.

Se alejó en la noche lluviosa de Manhattan, caminando solo entre miles de rostros vacíos y almas vacías. Solo. Tan solo que la existencia en sí misma carecía de sentido. Ya no había nada que le atara a aquella amarga realidad.

Por enésima vez en su larga vida, Simon deseó haber muerto a los dieciséis años.

Dejó que sus pies le guiaran a cualquier destino sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por controlarlos; si era a la que fuera su casa o al fondo del East River, eso le traía sin cuidado.

El barro le llegaba hasta las rodillas cuando se detuvo frente a lo que fuera un hotel, ahora un edificio en ruinas pintarrajeado de _graffitis_. Lo reconoció vagamente, la mente aún nublada por el dolor pero lo suficientemente rápida para asumir el alud de recuerdos.

Allí había empezado todo, su infinita condena. Una noche de malos sueños en la que fue mordisqueado por decenas de colmillos, envenenado por falsas promesas de grandeza… y su pesadilla inició a dos metros bajo tierra, arrancándose las uñas al salir de su ataúd.

Lo supo en el acto, notando aquella mirada ávida puesta en su espalda. Raphael estaba allí, observándole con aquel rostro diabólicamente infantil que no había cambiado ni un ápice. Simon se volvió, maldito contra maldito, desafiándole sin fuerzas para luchar.

–¿Qué quieres, Raphael?

–Sé lo que deseas ahora mismo –canturreó éste-. Siempre fuiste débil, incapaz de afrontar lo que eras sin lamentarse a cada instante por tu alma condenada. Pero Simon… no encontrarás el descanso que buscas, ni en manos de _nephilim_ ni de otros vampiros. Ni siquiera por un hijo de la luna.

Descendió con ademanes felinos hasta colocarse frente a él, los ojos claros bajo aquella luz casi inexistente. Extendió una mano en su dirección, como si fuera a rozarle la cara, pero retiró los dedos de inmediato.

–Nadie quiere siquiera tocarte –le recordó Raphael-. Y debes agradecérselo a tu querida amiga Clarissa, que te maldijo con la marca de Caín hace setenta años.

Simon hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Sabía que Raphael y él no tenían precisamente lo que se dice una amistad. Él había roto de un modo u otro con el mundo vampírico después de la batalla en Alacante, pero no entendía que él se ensañara de aquel modo con su desdicha.

Quizás se lo merecía. Por haber vivido tanto cuando debería haber muerto aquel día tan borroso en su memoria. Por haber desafiado la ley divina que marcaba cuándo y dónde debía expirar un ser humano.

La condena nunca terminaba por mucho que se lamentara. Había visto morir a toda la gente que le importaba y ahora… ¿qué?

_Nada_. Aquella palabra parecía capaz de destrozarle los oídos.

–Pero los demonios no lo saben –dejó caer Raphael-. La mayoría no entienden ni de Marcas ni de maldiciones. Ellos matan vampiros por diversión.

Simon permaneció un instante inexpresivo, y finalmente una mueca de desconcierto y sádica esperanza se expandió por su rostro. El suicidio no funcionaba: se regeneraría y atacaría con más sed que nunca.

Pero quizás sí existían seres lo bastante estúpidos como para hacer el trabajo sucio por él.

Se volvió hacia el vampiro, eternamente joven, irónicamente viejo, y le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud.

–Gracias, Raphael.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y observó el cielo, siempre cubierto por la polución, teñido de un artificial tono naranja.

–Pero… tu alma está maldita –le recordó-. Te arriesgas a no cruzar jamás las puertas de San Pedro.

Eso también lo había temido Simon, pero que Raphael lo dijera en voz alta lo hizo definitivamente real.

Aunque injustamente, aunque contra su voluntad, estaba maldito. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de Dios sin que le ardiera la garganta. La justicia divina quizás no le consideraba digno del descanso eterno.

_"¿No he pagado ya lo suficiente? ¿No he sufrido, detenido en el tiempo, como si hubiera estado ya en el infierno?"_

–Es probable –reconoció-. Pero aún así lo prefiero a seguir aquí. Hasta nunca.

Después giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de allí a paso lento y seguro. Raphael observó su espalda, estoico, hasta que giró la esquina y se confundió con las sombras de un callejón.

"_Dios te perdonará"_ opinó para sus adentros. Chasqueó la lengua _"Maldito seas mil veces."_

_

* * *

_

La niebla ascendía desde el East River, plateada como la espuma, enrollándose en árboles y farolas como brazos fantasmales. Simon se detuvo justo en el radio de acción de una bombilla rota, en una propicia oscuridad. La sangre ajena se escurría del corte en su antebrazo, empapándole la camisa y goteando al suelo, espesa y tan roja que incluso le tentaba. La herida habría cicatrizado en menos de una hora.

Pero, con un poco de suerte, para entonces ya estaría muerto. Había dejado un rastro de sangre claramente visible a lo largo de todo el parque. Era como letras rojas de cien metros rezando _"comedme"._

Después se sentó en un banco a esperar su final. Desde allí podía ver el puente de Brooklyn, tendido como una red de plata sobre la bahía. Recordaba aquel primer amanecer en el que, ya siendo vampiro, creyó que iba a morir convertido en cenizas.

Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor. Lo único agradable de aquel recuerdo eran las lágrimas de Clary, desesperada por salvarle la vida. Vaya, quizás le importaba más de lo que él creía.

Su mente divagaba más de lo habitual, quizás por aquella extraña sensación previa al fin, quizás por la debilidad de la sangre escapándose voluntariamente de su cuerpo. Pensó en Jace, que había dado la vida en un par de ocasiones para salvar la de Clary. En Alec, que había desafiado a los tabúes de la Clave por pregonar su amor por un subterráneo. En el propio Magnus, que había renunciado a su inmortalidad para morir en paz junto al amor de su vida.

En la misma Clary, que había desperdiciado la posibilidad de que Raziel le otorgara la paz eterna para resucitar a su amado.

Sonrió con amargura: él también iba a hacer algo muy grande por amor. Cobarde, quizás, pero grande a fin de cuentas. ¿La diferencia? No obtendría recompensa alguna. Dudaba que Clary, en aquel mundo o en el otro, fuera a conmoverse y a abandonar a Jace sólo porque él había cometido una (gigantesca) estupidez.

Le importaba poco. Le valía con mirarla de lejos, ya fuera en el mundo físico o sólo en alma, para que su corazón muerto volviera a vibrar de felicidad.

Los escuchó, escondiéndose entre la niebla y ocultándose en los obstáculos. Rió para sus adentros: como si pudieran escapar de sus sentidos vampíricos… Desvió la mirada, indolente, y descubrió cuatro o cinco formas retorcidas aguardando en las sombras. Dientes desproporcionados, garras aceradas y ojillos rojos que seguían la estela de su sangre. Fría, muerta… pero tan fácil de obtener.

Simon suspiró una vez, bajó del banco a pasos ceremoniosos y, emulando a sus héroes de infancia, extendió ambos brazos a los lados en una señal inequívoca.

–Aquí estoy –anunció.

Y como bestias sedientas que eran, se lanzaron voraces sobre un blanco tan fácil. Constriñendo sus instintos vampíricos, Simon se dejó atacar.

Cayó al suelo al primer impacto. Garras hendieron su cuello, mandíbulas cerrándose sobre el torso y sangre escurriéndose por los cortes. Huesos viejos astillados ante el peso de aquellos monstruos sin nombre. Un dolor insoportable, una espiral de agonía que no duró más que unos pocos segundos pero que se hizo larga como un siglo.

Y entonces los oyó chillar, desdichados engendros alcanzados por la Primera maldición.

Los vio, a través de una cortina de un rojo hiriente, retorcerse en el suelo mientras sangre negra como alquitrán manaba de las heridas que una mano invisible cincelaba sobre sus pieles. Los notó morirse, afortunados, mucho antes que él; esfumarse en polvo que contaminó un poco más la noche de Nueva York.

Y él se quedó tendido en el suelo, desmadejado como un muñeco de trapo, brazos y piernas quebrados en ángulos imposibles.

Apenas había ya sangre en sus venas, derramada como un manto carmesí sobre los viejos adoquines. La garganta le burbujeaba, abierta en canal, cuando cumplía con el primitivo impulso de tomar aire. El dolor no era comparable a nada que hubiera sentido antes, pero la seguridad de que pronto terminaría le daba fuerzas para soportar aquellos últimos minutos de agonía.

Al día siguiente alguien encontraría el cadáver destrozado de un adolescente, y comprobarían con desconcierto que hacía setenta años que había una tumba con su nombre. Simon Lewis, fallecido en 2007 a la edad de dieciséis años.

"_Muerto en vida"_ se dijo para sus adentros.

Resultaba increíble que hubiera tan poca diferencia entre caminar como un cadáver viviente y morir. Apenas unos litros de sangre menos. Ni corazón palpitando con esfuerzo, ni pulmones contrayéndose en busca de aire. Era una muerte dolorosa pero tranquila, sin el apremio de ser salvado.

La visión ya se emborronaba, Nueva York diluyéndose ante sus ojos en un tapiz de luces eternas y tonos grises. Los últimos pensamientos coherentes le abandonaban y sólo podía pensar en aquel jardín solariego, el último beso que compartieron y la promesa inconclusa que quedó en el aire.

Un segundo, sólo un fugaz instante antes de ser arrancado de aquel triste mundo, creyó ver una sonrisa enmarcada en rizos rojos flotando ante sus ojos, luminosa como el nacer del sol.

"_Clary…"_

Y todo se volvió blanco.


End file.
